List of Dover elevator fixtures
This is a guide to some notable fixtures of Dover elevators. 1960s-1990s Old Black Buttons Most standard elevators were using the vintage black round buttons with white letterings during the 1960s. The buttons are very simple without any illumination indication. Additionally, there is no door close button; pressing a floor will close the door quickly and the car starts. Illuminating Buttons Some elevators in the 1960s used the vintage translucent illuminating round buttons with black letterings in the 1960s. Like the black buttons, these are also simple but with illumination indication; additionally, there isn't a door close button. In addition, some buttons had a printed green arrow inserted in the up button, and a printed red arrow inserted in the down button. Traditional Dover Traditional fixtures came out in 1967 and could either be a translucent illuminating button with a black halo or a black button with an illuminating halo. Sometimes, they could be black buttons with black halos, but these were found only on Dover elevators from the late 1960s and early 1970s. The floor counters were translucent wedge shaped illuminating blocks with black numberings - these style of lanterns were also used on elevators made by Dover's British subsidiary Hammond & Champness (H+C). In the mid 1970s, the black button with the white illuminating halo started becoming less common. Also by then, digital floor counters began appearing, but dot-matrix displays began appearing in the mid-1980s. Starting around 1983-1984, door close buttons began appearing on elevators with the Traditional fixtures. For an unknown reason, alot of people call them clasic, the term clasic is not correct. Traditional vandal resistant Not much is know about these fixtures as they are very rare, what is known is that the number in the middle lights up and the rest of the button is medal, these buttons resemble the regular Dover Traditional. Dover traditional fixtures.jpg|Traditional buttons. Dover vandal resistant indicator.jpg|Traditional LED indicator. 4609172931_84b619c4ab_z.jpg|Early version of the Dover Traditional buttons with black button, illuminating halo Dover classic buttons Sydney AU.jpg|Dover Traditional buttons (Sydney, AU). Dover indicator classic.jpg|Dover Traditional LED floor counter (Sydney, AU). ® Albuquerque, NM 1985 Dover Traction Elevators at the Uptown Tower (2440 Louisiana Blvd. NE)|Dover traction elevators with the Traditional fixtures from 1985 (Albuquerque, NM). Note the dot matrix floor counters. ® Albuquerque, NM Very Nice 1985 Dover Traction Elevators at 6001 Indian School Rd. NE|More Dover Traditional fixtures (Albuquerque, NM) Doverhcfixtures.jpg|Square-type Dover illuminated buttons (Glasgow, Scotland). Note the H+C (Hammond and Champness) branding - Dover's British subsidary. Doverhcfloorind.jpg|Dover floor counter (Glasgow, Scotland) with the wedge shaped lanterns. Dover vandal resistant buttons.jpg|Dover Traditional vandal resistant Impulse Impulse was quite common and had a very distinctive look; it started in 1983-84. The floor counter is slanted down toward the floor as are the nameplate, emergency lights, and capacity label. The buttons are square-shaped with rounded corners and are slanted upward toward the ceiling. On some elevators, the buttons and floor counter are not slanted; these version of the Impulse are referred to as Custom Impulse and are rare. From 1983 to 1994, the door close, door open, and alarm bell had blue braille plates, and from 1995 onward, the braille plates for door open, door close, and alarm bell were changed to black. Older buttons used microprocessors and lightbulbs, while later fixtures used microswitches and lightbulbs or LEDs. Indicator used red illuminated segments or a digital indicator that used the same look of the numbers. ThyssenKrupp continued on using Impulse with minor revisions until 2005. However, it is still offered on special order as of today. Dover Impulse buttons.jpg|Dover Custom Impulse buttons. Dover Impulse indicator.jpg|Impulse indicator. Dover Impulse lanterns.jpg|Impulse hall lanterns at the St. Vincent Hospital in Toledo, OH Impulse call button.jpg|Impulse call button. 5357975563_616538f90f_z.jpg|Dover traditional Impulse Buttons. Dover indicator above doors.jpg|Impulse floor indicator above doors (very rare). H+cdovercop2.jpg|This H+C/Dover panel uses an Impulse data sticker. ThyssenImpulse.JPG|Another typical Impulse panel. Vandal Resistant Vandal Resitant is a circle medal button with the light in the middle, the light can be either red or yellow, these fixtures were continued by Thyssenkrupp. Floor Passing Sounds/Chimes Dover has been using mechanical bells for decades for the directional and floor passing sounds on their elevators (some don't have a bell or floor indicator while others have no floor passing sound but with a floor counter). Beginning with the Impulse line, Dover started using electronic bells for the directional indicators (Impulse directional lanterns didn't use mechanical bells). The floor passing sound was either a piezo buzzer or a higher pitched "chirp"; these floor passing sounds were also used with the Classic and Vandal-Resistant lines. The "chirp" was discontinued in the mid-1990s and elevators from then on until 2011 used the piezo buzzer for the floor passing sound. External link *A photo collection of Dover Impulse fixtures brochure (provided by jimster586 on Flickr) Category:Elevator fixtures guide